


Blurryface

by NovocaineFireworks



Series: Blurryface [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovocaineFireworks/pseuds/NovocaineFireworks
Summary: Depressed teenager Tyler Joseph has always had his insecurities, insecurities that society has given him. This is what he refers to as "blurryface." With his best friend, Josh Dun, at his side, can he defeat blurryface by himself, before it's too late?





	1. Sweet Memories

[ 3 years old ] - [ First Meeting ]

12 years ago, in the bustling town of Columbus, Ohio, new neighbors moved in beside the Dun household. The house had been abandoned for years, so Laura Dun knew that the house would take a lot of work. She only hoped they weren't like the last couple who were living there; drug heads. She has a three year old son to watch over. As she watched them out the window, she noticed her husband, Bill, walking towards the currently parked car with a hand raised, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. She raised a hand to her lips, trying to keep a gasp from exiting. With tears in her eyes, she worried for her husband. That is... until she seen their little kid. "Josh!" Laura hollered for her son. As soon as she did, she could hear his little feet padding down the stairs in an excepted manner, toy cars still in his hand. "Josh. We have new neighbors, and it appears they have a kid your age!" Laura smiled excitedly as she kneaded down in front of her son. With a giggle, he jumped up and down excitedly. 

"I wanna go, Mommy! I wanna meet him!" He clapped his tiny hands. Laura laughed, hugging her small son. "Come on, Joshua. We can go now."

-

As they arrived over here, Josh ran over to the little boy, who his behind his mother with a shy whimper. Josh pouted and twisted his head to look at his mother, who only slightly shrugged. With his head turning back to face the other boy, his mother bent down. "He's a bit shy-" she told him, patting is back before turning to look at her own son.

"Tyler. Don't worry, Josh looks really nice." She whispered to her shaking son, who peered her in the eyes, and, with the gentlest of nods, turned to walk to Josh.

"J-Jishwa." Tyler stammered, clinging to his toy truck. Josh smiled, holding his hand out. "Ty." He giggled as the smaller boy too his hand. "Go play?" Asked Tyler, a grin appearing on his face. Josh nodded as they took off towards Josh's house. Slamming the door shut, the house shook, and they ran off in the direction of Josh's bedroom, when behind them came a thump. Looking behind him, he seen that Tyler had tripped over his untied shoelace.

"Ty?" Josh asked as he rushed back to the smaller boy, who was struggling to sit up. "I- I'm fine, Jishwa." He stammered as he grasped onto the little hand, pulling himself up. Josh nodded, making sure that he made it back to his room. "I'm glad, my new fren can't be hurt."

[ 6 years old ] - [ 1st grade ]

"Josh! Josh!" Tyler screamed as he ran to his best friends house. Just three short years ago, they had met, hitting it off right away. And now... they were starting 1st grade together. Being in school with Josh, it really helped Tyler get over his social anxiety, although he had no clue what it was.

"Ty?" Josh shouted out his bedroom window. His face lit up with excitement as he soon realized what the day was, and he grabbed his bookbag, rushing downstairs.

"Josh! Have a good day of school!" Laura hollered as he slammed the door shut. Laura only shook her head as she turned back around to finish what she was doing.

Meanwhile, Josh ran into the outstretched arms of his best friend, who wrapped him up tightly. "Jish?" Tyler asked in his soft, baby voice with the nickname he nominated for Josh, and Josh pulled back, wrapping his small fingers around the smaller of Tyler's shoulders. "What's wrong, Ty?" He asked.

"I- I'm scared." He squeaked out. Josh sighed and wrapped Tyler up in his arms as they walked towards Tyler's father. "It's okay, Ty-Ty." He reassured his friend.

"Y- You promise?" Tyler asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes, and Josh nodded. "Of course." The two friends were as close as could be, and Josh would fight tooth and nail for anyone who ever hurt his little Tyler, but for Tyler it would be vice versa, him trying to stop Josh from getting seriously injured. They made small promises three years ago to always be close, and so far, they have. But they haven't yet indured the school year.

-

"Josh! Josh! We have class together!" Tyler ran to Josh as soon as he came from the main office, back into the cafeteria, to see his friend sitting with two other boys. When Tyler finally seen the other two boys, he went silent, slowing down to a walk as he approached the table.

"Ty! This is Brendon and Ryan!" Josh said excitedly as Tyler sat down. Tyler only nodded as he hung his head, hearing a small chuckle out of Ryan. "Boy, ain't he shy. I don't like shy people." He sniffed, which resulted in a chest slap from Josh. "If you wanna be my friend, Ryan, you have ta accept my Tyler." He rolled his eyes as Tyler stood up.

"No, Josh.. I- I'm fine." He sniffles as he walked into the boys bathroom. After a couple of minutes of complete silence, all except for his sniffling, he heard footsteps approach. "Ty?" Came Josh's soft voice, bending down beside of the smaller boy. Rubbing his nose on his sleeve, Tyler looked at Josh, his eyes red and puffy.

"W- What?" Tyler asked, a hint of anger lacing his soft, squeaky voice. "I- I'm sorry about Ryan.. Bren took care of him really fast. Got sent home for a while and all!" Josh said, almost excitedly, as he wrapped his arm around Tyler's small shoulders. Tyler snuffled again, smiling at Josh.

"I told you nothing would hurt you. I promised I'd always keep you safe." Josh kissed the boys forehead as he helped him up, and together, hand in hand, they walked out to face their first day.

[ 10/11 years - Middle School ]

"Hey, Ty! I grabbed your schedule!" Shouted the 11 year old Josh as he rushed back to his friend Tyler, who was sitting outside in the brisk air at a picnic bench. With a shrug, Tyler nodded his thanks. Josh, with his black Eskimo jacket and Batman gloves, and Tyler, his nose red from the nippy weather, his red jacket and Superman gloves.

"Thanks, Joshie. What would I do without cha." He said, almost with a hickish tone. "Guys! Guys look! I'm back!" Shouted a familiar voice as Josh helped Tyler and, and, upon looking back, Josh noticed their childhood friend, Brendon, rushing over to them. The Urie family had to move their 4th grade year due to Mr. Urie's job, causing Brendon to leave as well. They hadn't been able to keep in touch, but had promised one another they would one day meet again.

"BREN!" Tyler shouted, slipping out of Josh's grip to run into his friends opened embrace, Josh following behind slowly. He had noticed, in the couple of years before Brendon had left, how close they had gotten, but had never payed any mind, as long as his little Tyler was taken care of.

Tyler, smaller than the average 10 year old, was Josh's best friend, and the same went for Tyler. Josh was his. They had been best friends for the better part of 7 years with scarcely an argument, a fight, or even a mean word to the other. And Josh was still hoping that would never change, though he could feel his feelings changing; a rushing heart whenever the boy smiled, a dizzy head when he flashed his teeth.. he wasn't sure what the feelings were, but he knew they weren't the same as the past years. And he only wondered if Tyler felt the same way.

-

"Josh! We have first period together!" Tyler shouted excitedly as he walked into the math classroom. Josh smiled warmly as he did, Brendon right behind him. "Say, whatever happened to Ryan?" Brendon asked as he slid into the seat in front of Tyler, and Tyler into the seat beside Josh.

"He was held back last year. Spent all his time goofing off instead of working." Josh chuckled as he leaned back in his seat. Tyler nodded. "Yeah.. he was real upset when he got the last grade card."

"Well, little shit shouldn't have been goofing off." Brendon laughed, and Josh smacked him upside his head. "Brendon, watch your mouth." He exclaimed as Tyler covered his mouth with his hand, stifling a laugh. "My bad, goody two shoes." Brendon jokingly teased.

"Yeah, yeah, keep it up and you'll end up like your boyfriend." Josh sneered with a smirk on his face, and Brendon glared at him. "Sure. Sure.." he went off, turning away slightly.

"Awe! Brendon has a boyfriend! Brendon has boyfriend!" Josh taunted, stifling a laugh as Tyler turned to face Josh, a smile reddening his cheeks. "Josh!" Tyler shouted silently, slapping him softly on the arm, and, with a slight shrug, the bell rang, starting class with flustered Brendon Urie.


	2. Stressed Out

The first day of highschool was hard for everyone, especially when everyone got their schedules. Turns out, Josh and Tyler only had three of eight classes together, not including lunch. Those classes: Math, Gym, and Science. Josh's two worst subjects, but two of Tyler's best. Brendon and Tyler ended up in every class together, and the new kid, Dallon Weekes, was in all of Josh's classes, to his demise.

"Hey, hey Josh!" The nerd of a kid Dallon followed the teen around, pushing his nerd glasses up onto his nose as he lankily followed the blue-haired fellow around. "What?" Josh groaned as he stopped in his tracks, causing Dallon to run into his back.

"Are you excited to start highschool?" He breathed through his braces. Josh rolled his eyes and adjusted his bookbag, turning around. "Let me give you a little hint, Dallon. Don't follow me around. It's annoying. And please, quit breathing through the braces. It's giving me a headache." Josh pressed a hand up against his temple before turning to walk, but he knew that the annoying teenager was still behind him. With a sigh, and remembering his promise to Tyler about this new year, he walked on.

-

Meanwhile, Tyler and Brendon were making their way to first period, reading, when a fedora popped into Brendon's face. "What the.. fucking hell man." Brendon cursed under his breath as he picked up the hat and threw it onto the ground, the short man wearing it looking up at Brendon. "Hey, man! What was that for!" He shouted, and, as he placed it back on his head, a spark of recognition flashed in Brendon's eyes.

"Patrick? Patrick Stump?" He asked, helping the man to his feet. With a smile, he nodded. "Yes... wait- Brendon? Is that really you?" He almost stuttered. "Yeah, man! Nice to see you!" Brendon exclaimed as he patted the shorter man's back. All the while, Tyler scooter backwards, hiding his hands in his sleeves, a habit he had picked up in 5th grade. After a couple minutes of them talking amongst themselves, Brendon turns to Tyler.

"Shit, man. This is Tyler. Tyler, meet Patrick. I met Patrick when I moved away for the couple years in Elementary School." He smiled, and Patrick advanced towards Tyler, who only whimpered and scuttled behind Brendon, who laughed. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention. He's shy, but he'll warm up to you." He easily told Patrick, who nodded his understanding.

"Of course man, of course. Welp. Gotta head to Social Studies. Catch y'all at lunch?" Patrick asked, and Brendon nodded.

-

"Hey, Hey. Josh." Dallon poked Josh, who shuddered and tried to move farther away from the nerd. It was really getting on his nerves, especially since Mrs. McGothy, the teacher for English, has put them in a two person group.

"What?" Josh groaned, Dallon not stopping his shinanigans. "I can help you with your works if you want?" Dallon suggested, yet again pushing his big frame glasses on his face. Josh sighed and shook his head. "Nah, man. I got this. Concentrate on not being so... annoying." Josh sneered, raising his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Dun?" Mrs. McGothy asked Josh, who lowered his hand. "Can I please sit somewhere else? This kid is bugging me." He complained. The teacher, with a sigh, pointed to a black-haired man, an empty seat beside him. With a smile, he picked his stuff up and moved to the much more punk teen.

"'Sup? The names Wentz. Pete Wentz." He lazily threw his hand out for Josh, who happily accepted it. "Josh Dun." He said, trying to act like himself but suddenly getting nervous jitters. Man, why does he seem so cool? He asked to himself. "So.. you think I'm cool?" Pete asked, Josh returning to attention. "Oh, I- did I just say that... out loud?" Josh stammered, suddenly understanding why Tyler was always so nervous.

"Yeah, but don't sweat it. Everyone thinks I am... but this? This is just a set up. I'm really a huge nerd ass dweeb." He flashed Josh a smile. "Thank god." He muttered under his breath.

-

Lunch time couldn't come fast enough as Josh scanned the room for his small buddy, and his not so small buddy, when he finally seen the two, sitting all alone, and whispering to themselves. When he finally arrived at the table, their heads shot up, and Brendon smiled.

"Hey.. Josh. We were just gossiping about that kid, Dallon Weekes. He's pretty annoying. Spit on Tyler." He chuckled as cold chills waved down Tyler's back, making him shudder. With a pop of his knuckles, Josh sat down. "Someone spit on my Tyler? Dallon spit on MY TYLER?!" Josh shouted, but just enough for that table to hear.

"Accidentally, bro. Accidentally." Brendon placed a hand on his shoulder, but Josh shook it off. "I don't care. No one even looks at my Tyler the wrong way.." he went to say, but Tyler's soft voice interrupted him.

"Joshie... it's okay. He apologized. Calm down." He said softly, walking around the table to sit beside Josh. Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler's shoulders, kissing the top of his head lightly. Tyler let out a small giggle.

"Are you sure, Ty? I mean... I could always find him.." he went to say, but Tyler pressed a hand to the older boys chest. "I'm fine, Jish. Besides, remember our promise?"

Promise? Ah, yes. The promise Josh and Tyler made at the end of middle school, the promise keeping Josh out of trouble. He wasn't even at school for half of their eighth grade year, and that was when Tyler had lost all of his weight, being in and out of the hospital due to his anorexia. When Josh had finally gotten back for the last time, Brendon filled him in on what happene, why Tyler wasn't at school, and Josh had broke into tears. And that was the day he had decided that Tyler's health was more important than Josh always fighting for his small buddy.

Tyler still hadn't gained all that weight back; he was still smaller than he should be, even with him always being small. And Josh... he sacrificed most of his lunch for his best friend, but promising Brendon that he would make up for it as soon as he got home. And he always did, pigging out.

"Josh?" Tyler's voice interrupted his thoughts, and that was when he realized he was crying again, the salty, warm liquid trickling down his tan cheeks. "Yeah?" He asked as Tyler wiped the tears away. "Why are you crying?" He asked. Josh sniffled.

"I was just thinking of how we came to make the promise." Josh sighed, and Tyler hugged him tightly. "Josh... Joshie please.. don't think of that. Just remember the promise... that's all that matters." Tyler softly reminded him. Josh nodded.

"Yeah..yeah.. but it was my fault.. it's my fault you're like this." He sighed, closing his eyes to press the tears away. Tyler, with sad eyes, sat back in the chair.

"No, Josh... it's mine." He sighed. "I didn't have to not eat." He reminded his best friend gently, and that's when Josh glared at him and slammed his hands on the table.

"Dammit, Tyler! You don't choose to be anorexic! You were to busy worrying about me to eat! It's my fault! Mine!" He shouted, tears now streaming down his face as he ran to the boys bathroom, hiding his face from all the laughter.

-

Next class was Science, a class that all three boys shared together. With them being able to choose their own seats, they chose a group of three, only for them to sit at. And that would be their permanent residency there, stated Mr. Ghandi, the science teacher. Everything was normal then.. Brendon and Tyler were joking around...

But Josh was silent. He was sitting beside Tyler, but looking in the opposite direction. To scared to look his way. To embarrassed. He didn't want to be an embarrassment to his best friend, but he wanted to protect his friend from anything the world threw at him.

A poke. Poke, poke. A gentle prodding. A nudge. Tyler was trying to get his attention, and with sad eyes, Josh looked at his best friend, who was smiling. "Are you okay?" Brendon's voice carried across the short space, and Josh nodded.

"Yeah.. yeah, just.. embarrassed about what happened in lunch. I'm sorry, guys." He whispered, and Tyler gently hugged him. "It's okay, Jishuwa." Tyler reassured him, and the three of them smiled to one another, the bell ringing.


	3. Teenagers

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. For Josh and Tyler, gym was next. Brendon had choir, so they all said goodbye and went their separate ways. Linking arm and arm, like they used to when they were little, they walked along the long, crowded hallways, making their way to their destination without losing each other. Suddenly, Tyler felt himself slam into a locker, and a pained gasp escaping his lips, he slid to the ground, and Josh, with a growl coming out between his barred teeth, glared at the man who pushed his Tyler down.

"Well, well, isn't it a pair of faggots." Said the red-haired man, who looked similar to the ashy blonde, but a bit older. The ashy blonde laughed. "Sure does, brother." He laughed as he grabbed Josh's shoulders, yanking him away from Tyler. Tyler let out a whimper, his had reaching for Josh's, which was still outstretched.

"Oh, boo hoo, little faggot." The red haired teenager sneered at the smaller boy as Josh tried to wriggle from their grasp. But, with a laugh, the ashy teenager let him go, bending down to catch his breathe. The red haired one gently slapped Josh in the shoulder.

"Nah, man. We're just yanking ya. I'm Gerard Way, and this is my little bro, Mikey. We try to play pranks on all the new kids here, and y'all seemed an easy target." He chuckled as Mikey helped Tyler to his feet. That's when Josh noticed that his nose was slightly bleeding, and he couldn't catch is breath. "It's nice to meet you, but now we're late for class and I have to take my Tyler to the nurse now." Josh huffed, turning to get Tyler when Gerard sighed.

"Sorry, man. We didn't mean to scare him. What's your names?" Gerard asked, tilting his head. "I'm Josh.. and that's Tyler." Josh replied shortly, wrapping his semi-burly arms around Tyler small, fragile shoulders and walking away.

-

The nurse said that Tyler was okay enough to participate in gym class, if he felt well enough, and she wrote both of them a note excusing them from gym, only because Tyler didn't want to sit out without Josh. "I'm sorry that happened to you, dear. The Way brothers... they're known as the troublesome teenagers around here. They and two of their friends, Ray Toro and Frank Iero, call themselves 'My Chemical Romance'' and they can be pretty rough. But they try to do it all in good fun." She reminded them as she turned them loose.

Josh grasped for Tyler's hand as they walked to the gym, which was on the other side of the school. "Hey, Ty?" He asked. Tyler looked up at him and hummed a little response. "Wanna just go home? We don't have to stay the rest of the day, if you don't want. Momma could pick us up." He suggested, but Tyler shook his head.

"No, Jishuwa. I wanna try to stay. I'm strong, I can do this." He said, not only to Josh, but as words of encouragement to himself. Josh nodded and tightened his grip. "Are you sure? Momma won't mind." He replied as they made it to the entrance. Tyler, looking up at the gym. With a gulp, he shook his head. "Better yet... lets go home."

-

Once they arrived home, Josh took Tyler to his room, Laura informing Tyler's mother of what happened. "Whatcha wanna do?" Josh asked as he flexed across the bed, stretching out his back. Tyler shrugged, watching him, his stomach starting to feel a bit tingly at the sight of Josh's thick muscles. For him to be 14, they were bigger than what they were normally supposed to be, and Tyler felt an envy rise in him, that he couldn't be like that. Tyler sighed, sitting down.

"Josh...?" Tyler drew out, running a hand through his hair. Josh sat up, looking at his best friend. "Yeah, Ty?" He asked, his voice laced with worry. Tyler gulped, the lump sliding harshly down his throat. "I.. I wish I weren't this thin." He said suddenly. Josh, tilting his head to look at the small teen.

"Ty-Ty, you're perfect... just for being you." Josh told him as he slid beside him on the bed, looking at him. Tyler, wiping his eyes, shook his head. "N- No. I can't even defend myself! I don't wanna feel like a burden!" Tyler exclaimed, flopping down on the bed to look at the ceiling. And that was when Josh got on Tyler, straddled his knees to Tyler's small waist, and looked down upon him. Theirs eyes met, Tyler's red, puffy ones and Josh's chocolate eyes, jay beginning to water.

"You listen to me, Tyler Robert Joseph. You are not a burden, do you understand me? You are an amazing person, and you are my friend. I want to protect you... do you hear me? I don't even want to hear that you are a burden, or I'm just waisting my time... because I am not. I love you, Tyler, and nothing will ever change that." Josh said, rolling over and wrapping Tyler up in his arms. A silent sob came from the cracked lips of Tyler, who buried his soggy face into Josh's side and let his shoulders heave with his tears, Josh rubbing his back.

-

"Josh, Tyler, darlings? Is everything okay?" Laura asked as they made their way downstairs for a snack an hour later, Tyler's eyes still red from crying. Tyler, with a sniffle, only nodded as he sat down at the kitchen table. Josh also nodded.

"Yeah, Momma. We're fine. We were just discussing things, and Tyler started crying. He's okay." He reassured his mother, grabbing two cans of soda and some goldfish crackers and sat beside his buddy. His heart was torn at the site of him, watching him cry a broken cry. And he felt as if nothing he did would help his little buddy, nothing. And that made Josh sad on the inside. And when Tyler had fallen asleep for a little nap, Josh could feel his tears start to slowly slide down his face in agony.

"Jishuwa?" He could hear the slightly cracked voice of Tyler ask, his head snapping to the side to look at him. "Yeah, Ty-Ty?" He responded, turning in his seat to face him better. "Can we go walk around the park...?" He asked, a huff of breath coming out at the same time. With a nod, Josh silently agreed.

"Sure thing, Ty." He smiled, grabbing their light coats. Since it was the beginning of fall, it was still a little warm, but Josh wasn't taking any chances with his small buddy, who was more prone to sickness than himself.

"You ready, Tyler?" He asked, using his full name for the first time since he could remember. Tyler looked up from the table and nodded, smiling. "Yeah... lets go, Josh."

-

Once they arrived at the park, Laura sitting at the bench to keep an eye on the two, but her nose in a book, Tyler pulled Josh over to the side, and Josh let out a startled gasp.

"I have something to tell you... but please... don't judge me." Tyler stammered, looking Josh in the eyes. With Tyler saying that, Josh held a look like he had just gotten slapped in the face.

"I'll never judge you, Tyler." He responded, and Tyler went quiet as they continued to walk around, and Tyler only shoved his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans, and his eyes averted to the pair of low-rise converses he wore.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Ty?" Josh asked, placing a hand on Tyler's shoulder and startling him.

"I- I.." He started, his voice shaking. "I'm gay." He said as he looked down, embarrassed. Josh only got a wide smile on his face, slapping his shoulder gently.

"I can't judge someone for being what I am, as well." He laughed.

-

Later that night, when Tyler was sleeping peacefully in Josh's bed, Josh sat in his couch at the window, looking out at the moon and the stars, and then to Tyler, who rolled over and muttered something. Josh smiled. Now that he finally knew what these feelings were, he became sacred. Petrified. He knew that Tyler wouldn't like him back, not after everything that happened in 8th grade. And Josh knew it was utterly his fault, everything that happened then. And he knew that he couldn't stay much longer, knowing what he had done. Grabbing a pen and paper, he wrote a little note to Tyler.

-

Dear Tyler...

Thank you for being an amazing friend to me. I just wish I had been as good of a friend to you. I know, I said I loved you, and I do, but I just... I can't imagine another day of remembering what I had done to you, and you still... care for me. So I'm leaving. I might return, I might not. But I don't think I'll ever forgive myself. Just remember that I love you so, so much. And I'm only doing this for you.

Love, Josh.

-

In the morning, when Tyler woke, he noticed the spot beside him, empty. Yawning and stretching, he thought that Josh had woken up early and went downstairs. Slipping on an outfit similar to yesterday, he noticed the note. Picking it up and reading it, he felt warm tears slide to his eyes as he dropped to his knees and let out a scream on anguish.


	4. Missing You

A/N: Hey guys, things are gonna be a bit TW from here. You will see a bit of anorexia, depression, and self-harming, but nothing to to serious, okay? Sorry for the inconvenience! And if I get hate for this chapter, I will mute you.

-

 

Everything passed by in a blurr. The footsteps pounding on the floor, the steps, to get to the screaming Tyler. The gasp that Laura took when she picked up her son's letter and read it. The dialing of a phone as she called the police, and the police sirens as they came. Time seemed to pass by quickly, but painfully, as Tyler watched the world around him tumble and fall. A world, his world, without Joshua William Dun was painful and lonely, and it was all happening. The sobs leaving his lips, the struggle Tyler put up against his father as he came to get the boy. Taking him to school besides the circumstances. Nothing seemed real to Tyler anymore. Nothing.

-

"Hey, Tyler! Where's Josh?" Brendon asked as he rushed up to Tyler that morning, his smile fading. Tyler, who had just calmed down, burst into tears once more, falling into the outstretched arms of the other.

"J.. Josh is gone." He finally managed to sob out, tears soaking Brendon's shirt as he lifted his head up. Brendon, with a gasp, just squeezed the small boy tighter. "What- What do you mean, he's gone?" Brendon stammered out.

"H- He ran away.. and it's all my fault." He sobbed as he explained what the note had said. With a gentle shh, Brendon pulled Tyler into the boys bathroom and sat him on the bench, kneeling in front of him. "Hey, hey, Tyler... it's not your fault. You can't help the way he feels." Brendon tried to reassure, but Tyler shook his head violently.

"I- If I wouldn't have done that, he wouldn't feel this way!" Tyler shouted, and a teacher looked into the bathroom but dismissed it as the bell rang. Brendon sighed. "Let's just skip this class and talk."

-

The period seemed to go by slowly, only barely hearing the words Brendon were saying. He still couldn't believe that he gone... that Josh had ran away. And he felt, deep inside, that it was his fault. It was his fault, because he had not eaten anything in 7th grade when Josh was gone then. Endless tears seemed to roll down the small boys face as Brendon pulled him in for another hug, kissing the top of his head lightly. When Brendon did this, it made Tyler think back to all the times Josh had done the very same thing to keep him calm. To keep him from worrying. And these thoughts, they sent shivers down Tyler's spine, making him cry all that much more. Why did this happen? He thought to himself. Why?

-

"Tyler?" Brendon asked, shaking the fragile shoulder. Tyler snapped out of his thoughts and smiled and Brendon weakly. "It's time for your next class." He whispered, but Tyler shook his head.

"I want to go home." He whispered, his voice cracked. "Wanna walk home with me, then?" He asked, and Tyler nodded. Brendon helped him up, and together, they walked out of the bathroom and to the main doors.

Once reaching the street, Tyler looked around to see if there was any sign of his friend, but seeing none.

"He's probably hiding." Brendon's voice ripped through his thoughts. Tyler nodded. "I know... I just hope he shows up soon." He replied, looking down as they walked forward. Brendon wrapped his arm around Tyler's shoulder. "I'm sure he will, Tyler. I'm sure he will.

-

"Brendon, no!" Tyler screamed with a laugh as Brendon shot him with another squirt of water, and Brendon chuckled as he ran through the house, chasing after the younger boy.

"I'm gonna get you, Tyler Joseph!" He screamed as Tyler hopped onto Brendon's bed, trying to get out of range. Unfortunately, it didn't work, cold water splashing into his face as he fell onto the bed, laughing. Brendon quickly got up on the bed and layed on his bed, propped up on his side.

"That was fun." Tyler gasped out. Brendon had squirted him with water, hoping that he would have distracted his mind from the days earlier events. Brendon chuckled and sat up, his face suddenly going serious.

"Hey, Tyler?" He asked, twiddling his thumbs. Tyler looked over at the older boy and raised his eyebrows. "Hmm?" He asked, still stretched out on his back.

"Have you ever loved anyone so much, you weren't sure what to do? And when you seen his face, it's like your whole world brightened?" Brendon asked. With a curious furrow of his eyebrows, he thought for a moment. He thought of his feelings, what Brendon had just said, and his thoughts travelled to Josh, and how he felt when he was without them. But he also felt the same way, sort of, about Brendon. And with a nod, he agreed.

"I do." Tyler smiled in response, and before he could get any other words out of his mouth, he felt the warmth of Brendon's lips touch his own, and Tyler's reaction was for his arms to wrap around Brendon's hips, pulling him closer to him with a desired need. He could hear a slight moan escape Brendon's lips as he came closer down to him, their torso's touching.

Brendon flipped them around so that he was underneath Tyler, and Tyler could feel his hips move closer to the males hips, his heart starting to race with acceleration.

"T- Tyler..." a muffled moan left Brendon's lips, and Tyler opened his eyes to look at him. "M- More.." He whimpered, and Tyler flipped he, back around to where Brendon was on top. Brendon, his teeth connected with Tyler's lips, and Tyler winced as he bit his lips, a small amount of blood leaking into Brendon's mouth.

Brendon's legs straddled around Tyler's hips as he sat on his crotch, and Tyler let out a small moan as Brendon wiggled, his left and on Tyler's hip, the right running up and down Tyler's covered chest.

"B... Brendon?" Whimpered Tyler as Brendon reached for the zipper of Tyler's pants. Brendon looked at Tyler with furrowed eyebrows. "Yes?" He asked, and Tyler shook his head

"I- I'm not ready to go that far yet." He explained, and Brendon shrugged, his lips connecting with the smaller boys once more before finally pulling away, his face flushed.

"Tyler? He asked, and Tyler sat up, holding Brendon on his lap, the small of his hands around the curve of Brendon's hips. "Yes, Brendon?" He asked. "Will you be my boyfriend?" He asked, and with a nod from Tyler, Brendon kissed him once more.

For the rest of the evening, they talked about their plans for the future, how Brendon wanted to start a band, maybe with Ryan, and how he wanted to be famous. Tyler and Josh had once considered that, being a two-man band, but Tyler shook that off and said he wanted to be a teacher.

"Tyler, you realize, gay people aren't allowed to teach?" Brendon asked, scooting closer to Tyler, who sat on the floor. With a sigh, the younger nodded. "I know... but it's worth a try." He smiled brightly, and Brendon laughed. "You know what, I have the cutest boyfriend." He said, poking Tyler's nose. Tyler blushed and shook his head, wrapping his hand in Brendon's.

-

The next day in school, when they showed up together, hand in hand, the gang My Chemical Romance laughed.

"I guess he really was a faggot." Mikey chuckled. Gerard nodded his head. "Maybe. But being a faggot is okay, because if it wasn't, I wouldn't have Frank." He smiled, reaching for Frank Iero's hand, who blushed.

"Stop the sappy, lovey-dovey bullshit. It's making me sick." Snapped Ray, who was an aromantic. And Gerard couldn't help but lean over and kiss Frank with all the passion he had.


	5. Him

A/N: this is all the sappy stuff guys! And this is also where it gets triggering. But I promise, all will be okay in the end! Hopefully y'all don't mind them being together lmao but I like it so not even Blurryface cares what you think jk. Enjoy! Btw this is a three month time skip

—

"Tyler? Is Tyler Joseph not here?" The teacher asked, looking around the room. When no one responded, she let out a "tsk", shaking her head. "He hasn't been here in two weeks. And neither has Brendon. Does anyone know here they've gone?" She asked.

"Maybe they're out with each other." Lindsey Ballato snickered to her friends, Jenna Black and Debby Ryan. With a balled fist, Patrick Stump stood up, glaring at her.

"No, you dumbass. He's been in and out of the hospital! His anorexia acted up bad!" Patrick yelled in defense, and the teacher looked at Patrick. "Patrick, please, watch your language. We will keep him in our thoughts. But does anyone know where Brendon is?" She asked.

"He's with Tyler... everyone knows that." Debby retorted. No one had dared asked where Josh was, since he had been gone for three months, and the police had taken care of that. Everyone had been extremely remorseful to anyone close to him, until Tyler had his problems. That was when everyone became snobby and rude.

"He's only not eating to make Brendon feel like shit." Jenna whispered to Lindsey, who passed it on to Debby, and the three girls started laughing. "Now that's enough out of you girls!" The teacher shouted. 

"Tyler is going through a rough spot, and his boyfriend is there to help him. We will excuse them, and we will not speak of this. Do you kids understand?" She asked, and everyone nodded. "And if I even hear one word to either of them, mean anyways, y'all will be written up." 

—

Tyler's eyes weakly opened as the blinds opened, the nurse looking back and smiling at him. "Hello, Mr. Joseph. Feeling any better today?" She asked, and he nodded.

"I'm glad... they're making you go back to school today, you know." She sat down, looking at him. With a panicked look, he started shaking his head, and she sighed.

"Now, I know you don't wanna go, but you have to. And you have to eat. Your boyfriend is worried about you." She nodded her head to the side, pointing to the restless Brendon, sleeping in the chair across from the bed. Tyler sighed.

"Yeah." He replied, sitting up. Since he wasn't hooked to I.V's or anything anymore, he could move or get up or do anything. Except leave. They weren't turning him loose just let, since they wanted to make sure he gained up back to his normal weight. As soon as Tyler's feet hit the floor, Brendon's eyes popped open. 

"Morning, baby..." He rubbed his eyes before standing up, rushing over to Tyler and helping him stand. Tyler pushed his arm away with a grunt. "I'm fine." He muttered, walking over to his bags of clothes to pick out an outfit. 

"What are you doing?" Brendon asked, running a hand through his hair. "They're forcing me to go to school today." He sighed, picking out a floral, button up shirt, skinny jeans, and his blue converses. 

"They are?" He asked, and Tyler nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, that's what I said." He remarked as he started changing. Brendon rolled his eyes. "I just asked." He said, and Tyler, as soon as he got his pants on, walked to Brendon and placed a kiss to his lips. 

"Sorry, Bren. I'm just aggravated." He sighed, taking his night shirt off and replacing it with his floral shirt before slipping on his shoes. Brendon was already dressed, so when Tyler was ready, they headed out. The doctor said it would be nice to get some exercise, so he let them walk to school, which was only three blocks away, or two miles. "Lets go start this hell." Brendon muttered.

—

As they walked alongside the road, Tyler started walking alongside the edge of the ditch, trying to keep his balance. "Easy, Tyler." Brendon warned, his had shooting out in case Tyler fell. 

"Come on, Bren. It's only, like, 5ft up. I won't get hurt." He laughed, and as soon as the sound left his mouth, his foot slipped, sending him tumbling into the ten ft wide ditch, Brendon yelling after him. With a yelp, he landed. 

"Tyler?!" Brendon shouted down, and Tyler laughed. "I'm fine!" He shouted, and Brendon slid down after him. "You sure?" He asked, his eyes wandering over his boyfriend. Tyler nodded, and that's when he noticed Brendon's eyes wandering behind Tyler. Turning on his heel, Tyler let out a gasp.

"Josh!" The words escaped his lips faster than his mind could think, and he took off running, throwing his bookbag behind him. The teenager that had went missing three long months ago, the one who Tyler adored the most, was laying completely still, covered in dirt. "Josh!" He shouted again, this time his voice cracking with tears. And that's when he moved. With a turn of his head, Josh cracked his eyes open to see his best friend moving towards him.

"T- Ty- Tyler..." he moaned, trying to get up, but Tyler fell to his knees in the wet dirt, pushing him gently back down. With tears streaming down his face, Tyler hugged Josh, not wanting to let him go. Behind him, Brendon was sniffling.

"B... Bren.." he let out, his eyes closing slowly, only for them to open again. He was still at the right weight, it appeared, but he was so dirty... and weak. Tyler wanted to cry.

"Baby, go grab my bookbag! I have some cleaning stuff in there." He shouted, and Brendon took off running. 

"B-Baby?" Josh asked as Tyler helped him sit up. "Yeah... a- after you disappeared, he asked me.. he asked me out... we're dating." He explained softly, and he noticed as Josh's fist clenched up. "Jishuwa... no." He said sternly, and Josh peered at him with shock. 

"I'm back!" Brendon shouted, handing him his bookbag. Tyler started digging around, and Brendon... he noticed Josh's facial expression. "D- Did you tell him?" He asked, and Tyler nodded. "Yeah." He said, starting to clean Josh off. 

—

Since Brendon carried extra clothing, he let Josh borrow them to change in to, so he could attend school that day. All the while, Tyler wouldn't leave Josh's side. 

"Are you okay? Why did you leave?" Tyler asked as soon as they climbed out of the ditch, and Josh shrugged. "I didn't want to weigh you down... after eighth grade..." he shuddered.

"Well, you know, he just got out of the hospital for the same reason." Brendon shouted at Josh, who looked at Tyler. "Y..you starved yourself again?" He asked, and Tyler nodded sheepishly.

"T- This time it was for bullying... they wouldn't leave me alone, calling me a faggot..." Tyler sighed, a tear rolling down his face. Both him and Brendon made a move, but as they seen the other make an advance, they both stopped, and this time, Josh hugged him.

"It's okay, Ty." He smiled. "I'm back to protect you." 

— 

When the three walked through the doors, everyone let out a huge gasp of shock; only because they hadn't seen Josh Dun in so long. The crowds parted as they walked, and footsteps sounded behind them.

"Josh!" They could hear Patrick's voice sound as Josh whirled around at the sound of his name. "Hey, man!" Josh smiled widely, and the two friends embraced in a big hug, making Brendon and Tyler a bit uncomfortable. Brendon took the opportunity to pull Tyler aside.

"Listen, Tyler... I know you and Josh have been friends for a while... but could you not act so close to him?" Brendon asked, and Tyler, he just looked at Brendon. "Brendon, you know he's my best friend!" Tyler exclaimed, and Brendon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know, but you've acted close to him all morning... haven't said much to me." Brendon sighed, watching as tears rolled down his boyfriends cheeks. "If you truly loved me, Bren, then you would understand this!" He shouted, running past Josh and into the boys bathroom.

—

"Ty?" He could hear a soft voice calling, and he wiped his eyes free of tears, though they were still red and puffy. "J..josh?" He stammered, looking over at the entrance. Josh smiled weakly and walked over, squatting in the floor. "You okay?" He asked softly. Tyler shook his head, and Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler, and Tyler leaned into his shoulder.

"Brendon... he doesn't want me being that close to you..." Tyler sniffed, his head resting on Josh's shoulder. Josh sighed. "Don't listen to him. We've always been close, and always will be." And after a couple moments of silence, Josh spoke again.

"I'm sorry."


	6. Fights and Make-Up's

With an outstretched hand, Josh smiled down at his Tyler to help him out of the bathroom floor. Tyler looked up at him, blushed a light pink, and grasped his hand, pulling himself up. Footsteps padded into the bathroom, and a huff came from behind Josh. Tyler's brown eyes wandered to behind Josh, and, with a sigh, he forced his feet to move to Brendon. 

"Brendon." He said subtly, and Brendon crossed his arms. "Do you not love me anymore, Tyler? Or have you ever even loved me?" He asked, spit flying angrily out of his mouth. Tyler flinched, and Josh balled his fist up, ready to defend his friend. "It seems that, with Josh here, you don't even care! Were you just using me, Ty?!" Brendon asked, raising his voice slightly.

"N- No.. I would never." He stuttered, but Brendon shook his head. "That's all it seems like you did, Tyler, was use me. We got together the day, I mean, the very same day! And now? He's back, and you are ignoring me!" Brendon ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "B- Brendon... I wouldn't purposely ignore you. I just... Josh was missing for three months... I missed him..." he started, but Brendon cut him off.

"Yeah, he was missing. And that was the whole damn reason you were in the hospital! It almost killed you! And who was with you the entire time, huh? Certainly not him!" Brendon shouted, and Tyler could feel tears start to sting at his eyes. "B- Bren-"

"You know, Tyler... we're done. I can't go on, thinking that you used me. Because that's what it seems like." Brendon huffed, then turned on his heel and walked out. And that's when Tyler broke down, pressing his sleeves to his eyes to stop the flow. Josh wrapped his arm around Tyler's shoulders.

"Don't listen to him, Ty. Please." Josh begged, but Tyler just buried his face into Josh's side, and the blue-haired teen did his best to comfort his buddy. "Listen, he's only mad. He might get over it. If he truly, and I mean truly, loves you, he'll come around."

But Tyler shook his head.

"No. If he can't accept that we're friends, then he doesn't truly care.." he sobbed, and Josh sighed, rubbing Tyler's shoulders. "Well, then, who cares? As long as I'm around, little fucker won't come around." He reassured his buddy, who looked up at Josh. "Language." He chuckled lightly, which made Josh burst out laughing.

"Yeah, nice to know my profanity cheers you up, Ty." He remarked sarcastically, but with a playful tone, as they walked out of the bathroom.

—

Lunch came by fast. Josh took a seat at the table they normally sat, though Tyler wasn't there yet, and looked around. "Josh? Is that you?" He heard a voice, and snapped his head to the side.

"Who are you?" He asked just barely recognizing the person talking to him. "Josh, it's me, Dallon. Dallon Weekes?" He asked, and Josh let out a gasp. "You mean, that annoying nerd from the beginning of the year?" Josh asked, and Dallon nodded excitedly. "Yeah! Brendon helped me become more 'cool', as you guys say." He chuckled. "He's such a nice boyfriend." Dallon batted his eyes, watching as Brendon walked by.

"Wait- boyfriend?" Josh asked, and Dallon nodded. "We've been going out for about two weeks now. But he's been out for two weeks, on vacation." Dallon sighed. "I missed him." And Josh let out a low growl. Standing up, he looked around to see where the friend had went, and, upon spotting him, he balled his fist up, stalking over to him.

"Hey, Brendon, can we have a little talk?"

—

As they entered an empty classroom, Josh shoved Brendon up against the wall, holding his fist close to the teen's face, his other hand holding him at the throat. "Would you like to explain to me why you cheated on Tyler?" He growled, and Brendon only smirked.

"Josh, Josh... you should know me by now. Player at its best." He smiled, and Josh tightened his grip around Brendon's throat. "Brendon, you should know me by now. You should know, I'm protective of Tyler. And that's because I love him. And I had to accept the fact that, maybe, he didn't love me back... at least not in the same way. But he loved you in that way, and you didn't even truly love him." He hissed, and an annoyed chuckle escaped his lips.

"God, and you even accused him of not loving you!" Josh shouted. And that's when his fist finally connected with Brendon's cheek, sending him tumbling into the floor. But as he did, he grabbed the end of Josh's shirt, causing him to fall.

"You're gonna pay for that." Brendon hollered as he pinned Josh against the floor, throwing punches at his face. Josh, feeling every hit connect, could feel his anger begin to rise. "You're gonna pay for hurting my Tyler!" He shouted, throwing Brendon off of him. Pinning Brendon to the floor, Josh let his fist relax before tightening it, slamming it hard against his cheek as he started pummeling the brunette. Grunts leaked through Brendon's lips, but Josh was finally blind with rage.

"Hey, hey, break it up, you two!" One of the teachers, Mr. McCartney, hollered, grabbing the back of Josh's shirt. After him and Mr. Star pulled them apart, both teenagers were in tears, Brendon from the punches, and Josh from thinking about Tyler, and how he would feel.

—

When Laura Dun had gotten the phone call that her son had been suspended and recommended for anger management classes, she hung up right away, rushing to her car. She and her husband, Bill, had had no clue that their son had been found, or for how long he had been found, but she arrived at the school, tears streaming down her face. Although she was extremely angry at her son for the fight, she was glad he had returned home.

"Oh, Josh... I'm so glad you're okay." She examined him over, crying. Josh was still crying from the sight, and when he seen his mother, the tears came harder. Still sitting in the office, she sighed. "I'm gonna sign Tyler out, and we can go to the movies." She told Josh, who nodded. And when the principle, Mr. Cobain, returned, she asked to sign out Tyler, and he nodded, calling him down.

—

"Mr. Joseph, you're being signed out." The teacher said as soon as she got off the intercom, and with a scared looked, he gulped, nodded his thanks, and grabbed his stuff, walking to the office. When he opened the door, Josh seen his face was still tear-streaked. "Mr. Joseph, Mrs. Dun is signing you and her son out." Mr. Cobain explained, and as soon as he seen Josh, he ran to him, clinging to him tightly.

"What happened?" Tyler whispered, and Josh promised he would tell him in the car. "Are you ready to go, sweetie?" Laura asked, and Tyler nodded, getting off of Josh. Walking out, Laura thanked the principle.

"So, what happened?" Tyler asked as soon as the two climbed into the backseat of the car, him gently touching Josh's bruised face. Josh only flinched slightly. "I beat Brendon up. He got the worst of it." He replied, and Tyler shoo, his head. "Why did you beat him up?" He asked, and Josh let out a nervous chuckle.

"He cheated on you with Dallon." Josh replied. "He what?" Tyler asked. "Yeah." He huffed, and for minutes they sat in silence. Tyler couldn't get that thought out of his head. Brendon cheated on him. Cheated. What a painful word. Tyler shuddered, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"Ty?" He heard Josh's gentle voice asked, and Tyler glanced over at him. "Are you okay?" He whispered, and Tyler nodded, not daring to speak for the fear that his voice would crack and show his weakness. His thoughts grew dark, the more silence they say in. But Tyler didn't feel like talking. And he could barely hear the conversation between Josh and his mother. Leaning his head against the cold window, Tyler sighed, a tear slipping from between his eyelids. He felt like a huge burden, always having to be protected by Josh, and just for a second, he thought of what the world would be like without him...

Maybe Josh wouldn't be in trouble all the time. Maybe he wouldn't have ran away. Maybe him and Brendon would still be friends. And no matter what, any other way he thought of it, his mind always said the same thing...

It was always his fault.


	7. Insecurities

Gentle snores sounded from the dark room as Tyler sat in the couch at the window, listening to Josh, who was sleeping. The moon shone bright as he kept his eyes focused on the gently swaying breeze flowing through the trees of southern Columbus, Ohio. Thoughts of the past couple of months floated through the 14 year olds mind still, and they kept him awake that night. Every time he tried to close his eyes, the same dreams kept him awake. Dreams of people he cared for, wishing him away and hating him... never loving him... never truly caring.

-

"Everything is your fault, Tyler. Everything." Josh told Tyler, tears streaming Tyler's face. He was shaking his head, trying to think that maybe it was a dream, but it wasn't working. "If it weren't for you, I would never be in trouble! If you weren't so damn small... so damned... chicken!" He shouted, and Tyler flenched, trying to get away from Josh. He was scaring Tyler at the moment; he never acted this way. Josh was normally kind and caring, not screaming at his best buddy... or who he thought was his best buddy, for years. For years, the two had been close, closer than ever.

"J- Josh... what are you..." he stuttered, not being able to get the words out. Josh chuckled. "What? You to chicken to admit that you ruined my life?" He asked with a sneer, and Tyler started sobbing uncontrollably. "That's another thing; you're a big baby. Nothing but that. A big ass baby." Josh teased, making Tyler cry even harder...

-

"N- No!" Tyler shouted, waking Josh up from his deep sleep in a panic. "Tyler! Tyler, what's wrong, is everything okay?" He jumped out of bed, running to Tyler's side. Tyler was curled up on the couch, in a fetal position, rocking back and forth. Tears were streaming down his face. Rushing over to the door, Josh flipped the light switch on, then rushed back to his friend.

"J.. Josh.. please... I'm sorry... please forgive me... please." Josh could hear Tyler begging of him, but he wasn't sure what for. Slipping on his house shoes, he ran down to hallway and to his mothers room.

"Mom! Tyler's crying... he's in some sort of nightmare! Please!" He shook her, tears starting to trickle down his face. Grumbling, Laura sat up, threw on her robe, and ran down to Josh's room, where Tyler was still whimpering and crying, repeating Josh's name under his breath. Sitting beside of him, Laura rubbed his back.

"Shh... Tyler... wake up, sweetie." She whispered into his ear, and he rolled over, his puffy eyes squinting to see her in the bright light. "What's the matter, baby?" She asked, continuing to rub his back gently.

"J.. Josh hates me... he hates me... it's my fault..." he whined, clinging onto Laura. Laura glanced back at Josh, who was crying as well, and smiled softly, sympathy curling at the ends.

"What make you think that, Tyler?" She asked him. "H- He told me!" Tyler shouted. "He told me he hated me! That it was all my fault, him getting into trouble!" Tyler whined, and Josh walked over to him, trading her seats. Pulling Tyler's head into his lap, he started running his fingers through his hair. Laura sighed, walked to the door and turned the light off, then looked back at the two boys before whispering her goodnights.

"Shh... Tyler, you had a bad dream. Ty, I would never hate you. Never. I promise you that. I promise you that." He leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I love you so much more than you know." He smiled. Tyler looked up at Josh.

"J- Josh... can I admit something to you?" He asked, and Josh furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. "Of course." He said. "You can always tell me something, no matter how personal." He reminded him.

"I- I think I'm in love with you." Tyler stammered out, and in his mind, he already regretted it. What if Josh didn't even feel the same way? What if he had just screwed his relationship with Josh. A slight chuckle slipped out from Josh's moist lips, and Tyler could tell that he was thinking. After a couple more minutes of silence, Josh nodded.

"I know I'm in love with you, Tyler. I have been, even before I knew what this kind of love was." He chuckled nervously. "I just didn't think you felt the same way... after everything that had happened. Because of what happened." Tyler laughed, a soft, delicate laugh.

"Jishua?" He asked, and Josh nodded. "Yeah?" He asked, and Tyler propped his head up on his elbows. "Kiss me, if you truly love me." He asked of Josh, and as soon as he ended the sentence, he could feel the others warm lips graze his own, a gentle breath coming through his teeth, and Tyler closed the difference between them, their lips connecting. Adrenaline rushed throughout their bodies as their hands grappled onto each other, trying to pull each other closer.

Since Josh was underneath, and picked Tyler up, not even breaking their lips apart as he set him on the bed, climbing overtop of him and straddling to his hips. He placed his arms right at Tyler's head, keeping him propped up as his head bent down to kiss him once more, a slight moan coming from Tyler's slightly opened lips. With their lips curved into smiles, Josh let his chest press into Tyler's, turning him hard. Turning both of them hard.

"J- Josh?" Tyler asked, coming up for air as Josh sat back, sitting on Tyler's hips and gazing into the other teens eyes. "I'm not ready... to go very far yet." He almost yelped out, and Josh smiled. "We can take all the time you need." Josh said gently before getting off and laying beside of him, wrapping the smaller teen up in his arms.

"I love you, Tyler Robert Joseph."

"I love you, Joshua William Dun."


	8. New Romance and Jealous Ex's

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I know some people actually enjoy this story, although I don't know why, it's pure shit. I had ran out of ideas, ya know, got writers block, because I felt insecure about the story. So please guys, if you don't enjoy the story, please don't say anything, but if you do like it, please, let me know! And don't be afraid to give me advice!

•

The next day, at school, the two boys walked into the school, hand-in-hand. Tyler fidgeted a little, not sure at how other people would take him dating Josh after just breaking up with Brendon. Josh squeezed Tyler's hand reassuringly, glancing at him and nodding as if to let him know everything would be okay. Tyler smiled weakly and nodded back, gulping and turning to face the crowd.

"Hey, look! If it isn't little faggot!" Tyler heard a familiar voice sneer, and he turned to come face to face with Brendon, who was covered in cuts and bruises. He flinched, hearing a low snarl escape from Josh's lips.

"Who are you calling a little faggot?" Josh growled, which only got a reaction out of Brendon. He grabbed Josh by the collar of his shirt, yanking him closer.

"Listen here... you should have stayed gone when you were. Me and Tyler were doing just fine while you weren't here. But then, you have to show up, and all of a sudden he's cheating on me." Brendon snarled. Josh just stared at the bully with a blank expression.

"Oh, he cheated on you, huh? What about you and Dallon? You guys had been together for two weeks before y'all found me... and I waited until y'all were broken up to ask him out. And you say he cheated on you?!" Josh spit out, going all in Brendon's face. Brendon loosened his grip on Josh before walking over to Tyler.

"Tell them who you truly love, baby boy. Tell them. They're dying to know. Is it me, or Josh?" Brendon asked, almost demanding. Tyler started down at his shoes, tears starting to stream down his face as he trembled.

"Answer the question, Tyler!" Brendon screamed at him, causing Tyler to let out a whimper and back up.

"I- I love." He stammered, but stopped. Brendon huffed, rolled his eyes, then grabbed Tyler's shirt and shook him, almost gently.

"Tell them... tell them you love me." He begged of Tyler, who looked up to see tears starting to form in Brendon's eyes. Tyler let out a hurt sigh, then looked up and towards Josh, who still had a worried but pissed off look on his face.

"I- I love Josh. Josh Dun." He said, a bit of courage lacing his soft voice. Everyone let out a gasp, thinking that Brendon had let out the true Tyler, when really, Josh was about to expose the real Brendon.

"Y- You don't love m- me?" Stammered Brendon, fake shock being held in his voice as he stumbled back a bit, placing his hand daintily over his heart. And that's when Josh smiled, Dallon coming into view.

"Why would he love you, Brendon? After all, you obviously don't love him. You don't even love me." He responded to what he had asked Tyler, and Brendon whirled around, true shock showing as an expression on his face.

"Dallon... th- that's not true, baby... I do love you. But Tyler loves me... and I just want him to admit to that." Brendon stammered, but that only made Dallon laugh. Walking closer the once nerdy teen punched Brendon in the face, and the play-boy fell in the floor. Dallon then grabbed him by the shirt and picked him up off of the floor.

"Sure. And I'm not going to let you bother Tyler and Josh anymore. They're to nice and sweet for that." Dallon growled before pushing Brendon back onto the ground, then embracing Tyler in a hug. Josh rushed over to the both of them as the crowd came around Brendon, pointing at him and laughing as he layed in the floor.

"Thanks, Dallon. I know that was probably hard."' Josh smiled as Dallon let Tyler go, pulling Josh in for a bro hug after they high-fived. Dallon shrugged, smiling.

"Someone had to expose him, right?" He asked, and Josh nodded his head in agreement. "I just wish it were someone else but Brendon. We've known him since kindergarten." Josh sighed, and Dallon patted his shoulder.

"I understand how you feel, really, I do." Dallon reassured him. "Hey, Dallon?" Josh asked, and Dallon responded with a soft "hmm".

"I, uh- I just wanted to apologize... for when I thought you were annoying. I guess you weren't so annoying after all." Josh let his hand rub the back of his neck nervously as he glanced down at his shoes. Dallon laughed.

"No, dude. I was annoying. That's one thing I'm glad Brendon did do." He chuckled, and the others chimed in with their laughter.

"Well, again, thank you." Josh smiled as he intertwined his and Tyler's fingers, who blushed and looked down. Dallon nodded and clapped his back.

"Y'all take easy now." He said, then walked away.

•

After the incident this morning, lunch couldn't come fast enough. At the table, Tyler sat down, twiddling his thumbs. Suddenly, a swoosh of air hit his legs, and he looked up, spotting Patrick.

"Hey, Ty. I heard what happened this morning." He sympathized with him. Tyler only shrugged, staying silent. Patrick inspected him the best he could from where they both sat.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice softening. Tyler glanced at the fedora-wearing teenager and nodded, still not saying anything.

"Hey man. What up?" The voice of the wild, punk-pop teen Pete sounded as his lunch tray slammed onto the table beside Patrick's, who jumped. "Pete, babe. Take it easy. Ty here is a little jumpy." He reminded his boyfriend. They had gotten together right after him and Brendon did, and they made it through their relationship with nary a care.

"Oops. Sorry about that, bro." He smiled sheepishly as he sat down. Beside Tyler, Josh appeared with two trays and sat down, easing Tyler's in front of him. On it, held an unappetizing pizza and some soggy rolls, with a bit of undressed salad. With a grimace, he pushed his tray away.

"Yer not gshnna ert tat?" Pete mumbled through a mouthful of food, and Tyler shook his head, pushing the tray in Pete's direction. Josh was getting ready to chime in when Patrick held his hand up.

"It's okay. I can share my food. My momma packed me two sandwiches and two puddings today. They were meant for piggy here," he jabbed his thumb towards Pete, who, rolled his eyes and continued eating. "But I can give them to Tyler."

"Oh, no." Tyler waved his hand. "You don't have to do that." He said, but Patrick handed them to him.

"Just take them. After all, what are friends for?"


End file.
